Secrets
by babysgotback
Summary: Tiva, EO Jibbs and McAbby which goes to Abby/Ryan and back again. Had a crazy idea and running with it. Literally!
1. Chapter 1

"Oh Tony? I'm thinking of a six letter word," Special Agent Ziva David says smirking.

"Uh, 'motive'?" Special Agent Antony 'Tony' DiNozzo guessed.

"Correct. Now a five letter word that is a motive?" Ziva asked still smirking.

"Uh, well, um… 'money'?" Tony tried again after a moment.

"Yes. That is a good reason to kill two single Marine Sniper Lieutenant Sergeants, yes?" Ziva asked, her English still laced with traces of her Israeli accent.

"Yes, Ziva, it is," agreed Special Agent Leroy Jethro 'Gibbs' Gibbs as he was walking into the bullpen.

"Well then Boss, we have an explanation other then the fact they haven't been long, how do you say? Out of the cupboard?" Ziva said.

"Out of the closet Z. Out of the closet," Tony amended.

"Thank you Tony, Two out of the closet homosexuals," Ziva continued after her partner's correction.

"Even with the GLBTGRA*, many people still hate gay people," Timothy 'Tim/ /Probie/McGeek/McNerd' McGee said without looking up from what he was working on.

"DiNozzo, Ziva- go talk to Jarrod Brown's family while McGee and I take Josef Cook's family," Gibbs ordered, throwing a set of keys in DiNozzo's direction as he moved swiftly passed and towards the exit.

Tony and Ziva took a different lift to Gibbs and McGee. Once the lift is moving, Ziva stalled the lift.

"Did you sleep well last night, my hairy butt?" Ziva asked Tony, moving into his personal space.

"Well you should know, Z; after all, you were there too!" Tony countered before wrapping his arms around Ziva and pulling her closer for a kiss. After few moments Ziva pulled back.

"Come on. We must stall no longer if we want to keep this secret, Tony." Ziva said reviving the lift into motion, continuing on their way.

*Gay, Lesbian, Bisexual, Transgender Rights and Allies.

A/N: I think I got that group right. If it is wrong either review or pm me with the correct name. I know I have it listed as a cross over but none of the other characters have come in yet. We will meet them in an up coming chapter. =)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again people. Sorry about the wait, my internet stuffed up! :'( BUT I have good news. Another chap will soon be uploaded. Thanks to Hannah, my darling Beta, go get another Beta Snack! Ohhhh and I don't own anyone/thing that is recognized.**

When Ziva and Tony arrived at the Brown's family home in Queens, NY, Ziva looked out her window.

"I think we have a problem Tony," she commented.

Tony killed the car engine and ducked down slightly to look out his partner's window.

There were two plain clothed detectives; one male and one female. The male detective was shutting a note pad and putting it in the inside pocket of his long coat as the female looked onward.

Tony climbed out of the car and Ziva quickly followed suit.

"Detectives, I'm Special Agent DiNozzo, this is my partner, Officer David of NCIS," Tony introduced, both of them flipping their credentials as they walked towards the detectives.

"Detective Stabler and my partner, Detective Benson of Manhattan's Special Victims Unit," Detective Stabler nodded as he and Detective Benson also flipped their credentials.

"What happened here?" Ziva questioned after the introductions had been made.

"Mrs. Brown was raped. Isn't a New York rape a little out of NCIS' jurisdiction?" Detective Stabler asked frowning.

"Isn't Queens a little out of Manhattan's jurisdiction?" Tony parried.

"The rape happened in Manhattan. What is your excuse?" Detective Stabler growled, seeing that Tony wasn't going to stop arguing any time soon.

"Mrs. Brown is the mother of one of the two dead naval officers whose cases are on our desks," Tony answered, brushing his hand against Ziva's.

She knew that sign and excused her to go back to the car. Detective Benson also pardoned herself and walked over to Ziva.

"Sorry about this, Officer David. Elliot has this thing about being 'top dog', so to speak. I'm Olivia by the way." Detective Benson said.

"Ziva. Tony is much the same. It is not Mrs. Brown's rape but her son's death as to why we were here. Shall we investigate as two separate cases until evidence proves other wise?" Ziva pondered.

"Yes, I think that shall be best. Feel free to talk to her. Here is my card with my number; ring me to see if she will be home because we have a lot of court dates, line ups, and the like coming up. This will save you some trouble," Olivia commented, passing Ziva a business card.

"Thank you. Here is mine. Now shall we go separate the boys? Knowing Tony, he has probably quoted about ten different movies by now!" Ziva chuckled, passing Olivia another business car before walking back to Elliot and Tony. Ziva snuck up behind Tony and head-slapped him hard.

"Hey! What was that for?" Tony questioned cringing.

"For arguing with the LEOs! Car now!" Ziva snapped, giving Tony a shove in the direction of the car.

"Olivia, shall we leave it for a little while before shaking her up again with the news of her son's death?" Ziva asked tilting her head to the side.

"Yes, that would probably be the best way. What was that head-slap thing you did to your partner?"

"Oh, our boss, Special Agent Gibbs, says a slap to the face is an insult, but a slap to the back of the head is a wake up call." Ziva shrugged and smiled.

With that she nodded a good-bye, turned on her heel, and climbed into the car with her partner.

"Well, since we have an hour until we have to be back at headquarters; what would you say to grabbing an early lunch and then come back to talk to Mrs Brown."

"Fine, but since I'm driving, you get to call Gibbs and let him know what is going down, Sweet Cheeks!" Tony agreed with a grin, taking off and moving up in his gears before taking Ziva's hand and interlocking their fingers.

"Fine, Tony." Ziva answered with a shake of her head, pulling out her phone and scrolling through her contacts, hitting _call_ on Gibbs' number with a jab of her finger.

"Gibbs, I believe we may have a small problem with Mrs. Brown. She was raped recently and the LEOs aren't in a hurry to help us."

"Which precinct are they from Ziva?"

"Um, Manhattan's Special Victims Unit, 1-6."

"Okay, Captain Cragen is an old friend of mine. I'll give him a call and this will all be sorted out. Go to lunch, then talk to Mrs Brown in an hour," Gibbs said before shutting his phone.


End file.
